Winter Back at Home
by GothamPika
Summary: This is my first-time writing a fanfiction, but do I hope you all enjoy this story. This is a continuation Kouya's route but there's a twist in this. Everyone is in Hiroyuki's house for winter break? New characters will be introduced, dramas in the group and a new character in the story.


December 25th

It has been a few months now since that month with everyone in Minasato Village during summer break. As I lay on my white bed recounting all of the friends I had reconnected with over my summer break. It may have been one month but it felt like my life flashed through it all. There's Torahiko with his stupid remarks which usually leads to Juuichi throwing a drill-punch to Torahiko's head. Now that I think about it, it seems like Torahiko has been making those remarks on purpose. I wonder...

(Torahiko's Side)

Torahiko: Aachoo!

Juuichi: What's wrong, Ooshima? Did you catch a cold in this snow?

Torahiko: Nah, don't worry. Probably someone talking about me, somewhere.

Juuichi: Alrighty then...

(Back on Hiroyuki's Side)

Never mind that. Back on topic is the honey-eating bear, Juuichi. He is like a overprotective big-brother and is always watching over everyone, including Tatsuki.

Next is the always-late racoon dog, Kounosuke. He has a very curious mind and shoots photos of almost everyone at any time and place. I had to admit, it was kinda fun jumping in the shots with others.

Then there is another big-brother type, the giant green dragon, Tatsuki. He's the oldest of us all and yet, he is the second-most childish person of the group, (before Tora) due to his drinking mind, his personality changes whenever he gets drunk.

The dark-cat with a awfully sharp tongue, Shin. He is the smart one of the group and I had learned during the summer that he actually had a sweet tooth. Even though he speaks on top his mind, he is kind and caring for others.

There's Kyouji and Soutarou who are basically best friends and are always together. I had heard on TV that they had won the school soccer championship. It was broadcast live on news that they had announced their relationship together.

And who can forget the little-playful wolf, Shun. Even if his relatives look a little appalling, he is the bright sunshine that brightens up your day and is always there to either play or join you on your fun.

And then there's my boyfriend, Kouya. We discovered many things about each other during the times we've been together. About how he had moved out and had been living alone during high school, how he had many help from his friends. About how he had to take his own path and continued living alone. Mostly, about how our feelings for each other, is strong and un-severable. Over the last days of that summer, the moments that I had spent with Kouya, was my favourite time together.

Hiroyuki: *sigh* Too bad I can't make any new memories this break.

I had tried thinking a way out of my predicament. But, unfortunately my mother had to take a business trip outside the country. Leaving me with my newborn brother, Tsurugi. He was born right after summer break but I had kept the secret that my mother was pregnant at that time. He was still too young to be taken out and my mother was too over-protective and wanted me to stay home with Tsurugi for the winter break.

Hiroyuki: Not good for the guys in Minasato...

As I laid in bed with my hands behind my head, I kept recounting all the memories I had made with everyone in Minasato. But then, suddenly...*Bing~Bong*... Huh? *Bing~Bong*. I laid back up and placed my bare feet onto the wooden floor of my bedroom. Before I had stood up, I had looked at the clock on the table on the right of my bed.

Hiroyuki: 6:00PM? Who could be here at this time?

I didn't have time to think about it, I ran out my bedroom door and then downstairs to the kitchen which was connected to the living room. I ran past the kitchen to the door. I try to think who would be here, only to...

Hiroyuki: Who is it?

?: SUPRISE!

Hiroyuki: Uoohhh!

I fell backwards onto my behind. As I stand up to reclaim my composure, I look to see who's in front of me, w which had made tear up in joy.

Kouya: Yo Hiro!

Torahiko: Long time no see!

Tatsuki: Nice house you got here!

Shun: I brought some video games so that we can play!

Juuichi: Greetings Nishimura!

Kounosuke: You've got to give me a tour here!

Kyouji: Nice to see you again!

Soutarou: Sorry for coming at this hour.

Shin: I've brought you a cake I baked.

Hiroyuki: GUYS!?

I was filled with joy as I hug most of them, others preferred handshakes.

Hiroyuki: Come on in and make yourself comfortable, but be quiet ok?

Torahiko: Why?

Hiroyuki: There's a baby upstairs.

All of their tails sprang up as they laid down their luggages. I could see most of their furs and hair had sprung up as they quietly sat down on the couch fit for 4, 3 others remained standing while Tatsuki and Juuichi sat in brown wooled sofas to the left and right of the couch as though they were being inspected. I sat down on a third sofa which was in front of everyone and started questioning them.

Hiroyuki: So... What are you guys doing here?

Torahiko: Well, since you couldn't come. We thought you had a reason not to, so we came here instead.

Hiroyuki: Really? And who was the one that suggested this?

Kouya: Me... Sorry for dropping by unexpectedly. But I did say we would without even ringing you up.

Tatsuki: Now did you really?

Hiroyuki: Come to think of it he did.

I thought back to that very same moment. It was right before I left... I think. But when I had remembered that he would look through my room...

Kouya: Is something wrong, Hiroyuki?

Hiroyuki: Can you excuse me for a sec?

I stood up and walked to the stairs. But when I had reached it, I ran up the wooden stairs, past the other rooms, and straight into mine. I had looked around to see a room which was in no shape of having any guests. In flurry, I grabbed all my clothes and shoved them into a laundry basket. I collected all the pieces of paper and empty cans of juice and chucked each one in the small green trash bin by my table. I took one last inspection of my room which was neat and tidy before leaving the room. I rushed down in such a hurry, I almost tripped down the stairs. As I came back to living room, they all had a puzzled face on them which basically said "What did he just do?"

Hiroyuki: Sorry for the wait, just had to clean up some things.

I walked back to my seat and sat down to my sofa.

Torahiko: No worries.

Hiroyuki: So when did you guys get here?

Juuichi: We got here at 5, but Tora had gotten lost on the way.

Torahiko: How was I suppose to know we had to take a right.

Juuichi: Anyways, we had all managed to get here.

Hiroyuki: And where may I ask, are you guys staying?

Kyouji: We thought of staying here for the break.

Hiroyuki: R-Really! I mean, where are you guys going to sleep? The couch is able to open up into a mattress, but that only fits around 5 people. 4 if Tatsu-nii sleeps on it.

Shun: Don't worry, Hiro-kun. We all brought our own futon in case of that.

As the little wolf boy said that, he had a big smile on his face, pointing his index finger at their luggage. I took a moment to look at their bags where there was a guitar case, a soccer ball, and I think I can see a wrapped up judo suit. I turned back to everyone and continued our conversation.

Hiroyuki: I guess some of you guys can fit onto the couch, but what about the rest?

Soutarou: You see Hiro-san. We thought about sleeping in your room.

After hearing that my mind went blank as I had the dirty thought of sleeping with Kouya. My face grew red as steam poured out of my ears. We had decided to tell everyone about our relationship soon, but not as out-loud as Kyouji and Soutarou. I shake away the blush before anyone could see.

Shun: Is that okay with you, Hiro-kun?

Hiroyuki: Sure, why not.

Shin: Sorry for the immediate event.

Hiroyuki: Don't worry about it, it's always good to have guests. Now let's figure out who takes the couch and who sets up the futon in my bedroom.

Tatsuki: I guess I'm on the couch with three others

Juuichi: It would be rude to a host to sleep in their room, so I'll go stay on the couch as well.

Kyouji: Me and Soutarou-kun can take the last two remaining spots. If that's all right with you.

Soutarou: I don't have any problems with that.

Hiroyuki: Okay, so we worked out the couch area, I'll open it up after we finish setting things up. Everyone, follow me.

I announced as I stood up while 9 others followed. This feeling reminded me of the end of last welcoming party, but reversed. That had reminded me of what they had said at the end of the party. I got the same idea of trying it on them. I turned back to face all of them.

Hiroyuki: Welcome to my home!

As they looked at me and each other, some gave a small giggle, others laughed while the quiet ones simply smiled. I turned back and continued the tour. I took my time to show them the kitchen where Torahiko was looking through all the cupboards and freezers. And once again, was lead to a drill-punch to the tiger-man by the bear-man. We continued on while Torahiko lagged behind rubbing his head. Once we reached the top, I guided them to the bathroom which was right in front of us. I pointed to each other rooms including the attic which then led us to my room.

Hiroyuki: And this is my ordinary room.

I opened the door to a white-wall covered room. On one corner of the room is a medium-sized bed for one under a window covered by a navy blue curtain. And to the corner of the bed is a small wooden table where laid on it a clock. On the other side of the room is a much larger table holding books, a lamp, a cup full of pens and pencils, and a black HP laptop connected to a charger. Then there was a clothes rack behind the door and a giant cupboard to the left of the door.

Everyone: Woooww...

Tatsuki: Impressive.

Torahiko: This is the room of a city dweller.

Shin: Pretty average.

Shun: Looks alot like my room, Hiro-kun.

Hiroyuki: I'm pretty sure it's mine.

Kouya: Anyways, we should probably get started.

Hiroyuki: Right, let get set up.

(A few minute later...)

Hiroyuki: Whew... Now that we are done, you guys can enjoy yourselves while me and Tora cook dinner.

Everyone: Okay.

As me and the tiger-man leave the room, we made ourselves down to the kitchen and started on the cooking.

Torahiko: So what are we cooking?

Hiroyuki: For tonight, let's make some meat stew.

I searched the freezer for the ingredients we needed and placed them all out in different groups on the table. I turned to face Torahiko who was eagerly awaiting for the signal to start.

Hiroyuki: Shall we?

Torahiko: Let's get a move on this.

(A few minutes later...)

It took us a few minutes to cook it so I suggested on telling everyone else to meet in the living room. As I quietly walked upstairs, I heard the murmurs of conversations coming from my room. I decided to try and eavesdrop on their conversation as I slightly peeked in through the door. I see them all around the room sitting Indian-style.

Tatsuki: So we'll give him the presents next week.

Kyouji: Okay, I'll fill Tora in on it later.

Shun: He's gonna be really surprised at what we thought of.

I took a moment to figure out what they were talking about but couldn't get that much info and something that's going happening next week. I thought of continuing listening in on them before I had remembered the reason I came up. I twisted the door handle and pushed the door open. Each of the beastmen's head turned as well as their tails sprang up.

Hiroyuki: Guys, dinner in 5.

Kouya: Alright we'll be right down.

I had left the door slightly open as I left to go help Torahiko set the food. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I took a peek into the kitchen to see him rummaging through the freezer, again... But then I had the sneakiest idea to pull on him while he's rummaging. I quietly sneaked behind him avoiding his tail which was swishing side to side. He was still unaware of my presence so I made myself be known.

Torahiko: YOOOWW!

With one hand I clutched the tiger's tail and yanked it. The beastman fell to his ground with tiny droplets of tears dripping down onto the wooden floor. He turned to face the prime suspect of the crime which was me.

Torahiko: Why'd you do that for?

He had little tiny tears at the ends of his eye while trying to stand up and holding onto his tail. I had to admit, he had looked like a lost Shun holding his tail because someone stepped on it by accident.

Hiroyuki: Shouldn't you be setting up the food and drinks, not rummaging through the freezer.

Torahiko: I was rummaging, but do you know how much pulling a tail feels?

Hiroyuki: Luckily I won't have to.

Torahiko: Okay okay, I'll go get the food set up while you get the drinks.

We both went and did our jobs as I got 10 glasses, filled them with ice, and poured a equal amount of coke for each. I had almost gotten the idea of pouring beer for Tatsuki, but gave up on it when I thought of the outcome. Torahiko was still setting up the utensils needed for eating. I then heard the sound of a crowd walking down from up stairs which is where I had quicken up my pace in placing down the drinks. I turn back to see everyone amazed at how the food is set out. Some were frozen in awe of how delicious it had looked. They all walked over to the couch and sofa and sat down ready to feast on the food.

Hiroyuki: Fine by me.

Hiroyuki: Welcome to my home everybody and please eat as much as there is.

Everyone: Thank you!

They all picked up their spoons and started munching down on their stew as I sat down. As we continued eating, the sounds of conversations broke out through the party. I decided to ask how everybody got permission to get come here. Kouya said he had covered enough money for him to leave the apartment for a month. Torahiko said he had worked many shifts at his uncle's inn so he can take a one month leave. Tatsuki had the same idea as Torahiko. Juuichi had requested his captain (Ten Kodori) for a leave from the judo club but had to make up for it by losing weight during the temporary leave. Shun asked his parents but had to earn it by doing chores for a whole week. Kounosuke had same reason as Tatsuki and Torahiko. Shin barely needed any permission but, had promised to Amaki (his butler) to stay safe. Kyouji and Soutarou had told their club to continue training while they were away on leave. This party was unexpected but, I had enjoyed it. It was fun to see everyone at my house and more fun to get to see Kouya again.

(A few munches later...)

Hiroyuki: I'll go wash the dishes, while you guys go take a shower.

Everyone: Kay!

Hiroyuki: I hope you guys remember where it is.

Torahiko: Don't you go worrying about us.

They all made their way up the stairs as I turned around and faced the giant piles of dishes in the sink. I guess someone's gotta take the job. I walk over and turned on the tap. Well let's get started.

(A few minutes later...)

Hiroyuki: Whew... That was tiring.

I wipe away the sweat running down from the top of my forehead. I guess everybody should be finished by now so, I'll just go take a shower, set up the couch for the four and then go straight to bed. It seems I've been running around everywhere the whole night so far. I make my way upstairs to my room. When I opened the door, I see the beastmen sitting in the same spot they were before just indifferent clothes. I take my time to observe each of their pyjamas. Kouya is wearing grey pyjamas with small black quaver notes spreading around, Torahiko is wearing blue and white striped pyjamas that runs down, Tatsuki wore white pyjamas with green spots all over it, Juuichi wore a simple orange pyjama, Shun was wearing almost the same thing as Torahiko but, is spotted with light blue rather than striped and is wearing a matching sleeping cap, Shin wore a purple overall-pyjamas that had a yellow buttons aligned down the middle, Kounosuke wore bright-yellow pyjamas with a lighter yellow sleeping cap, Soutarou is wearing orange pyjamas with thick-red lines running down and Kyouji was wearing navy blue overall-pyjamas and like with Shin, yellow buttons aligned down the middle.

Torahiko: So you finally done washing?

Hiroyuki: Yeah. Just let me take a shower, kay?

Kouya: Kay.

I make my way through them to take my clothes out from the cupboard. I manage to get my pyjamas and went straight ahead to shower. As I was washing my face under the water, I had finally remembered I had bought gifts for them four months ago. I hadn't been able to give to them during November, so I planned on giving it to them another time. I had gotten a great idea of giving it to them tomorrow morning. Before they wake up of course. I had second thoughts, but I set my mind straight and decided to stick to it. I got out of the shower and dried myself before putting on my PJs which was no more then a white t-shirt and light grey pants. I walk over to my bedroom and twisted the door handle.

Hiroyuki: Hey, Juuichi-san, Tatsu-san, Kyouji-san, Soutarou-kun. Let's get the couch setup.

Juuichi: We're coming Nishimura.

Since they said they coming, I decided to go on ahead and start setting up. The thought of Tsurugi struck me. I had been caught up in all this I had completely forgotten about him. I slowly walked to his room. When I turned the handle, I saw the little boy sleeping in his bed, cuddling in to his stuffed-teddy bear. I didn't turn on the lights but I could still see the toys that were scattered around from the morning. It looks like he slept through the hold party. Hmm... Maybe I should introduce him to the guys tomorrow. I guess I'll think about that tomorrow. I close the door quietly and made my way down to the couch. When I had reached it, I see the other guys with their blankets and pillows in their arms.

Hiroyuki: Okay, can you guys help me lift the table out of the way?

Tatsukki: I think me and Juuichi can handle that.

Hiroyuki Be careful though.

Juuichi and Tatsuki leaves their sleeping gear on the sofas to side of couch and got on opposite ends of the table.

Tatsuki: 3... 2... 1... Now.

They both lift up the couch and proceed moving it to the side, as they lowered it to the side of a sofa, a piece of pen from before rolled off. I picked it up and placed it back on the table. I turn back and continue instructing the others what to do.

(A few minutes later...)

Hiroyuki: I left a small lamp to the each side so you guys can go to the toilet at night.

Kyouji: Kay. Thanks Hiroyuki.

Soutarou: Thanks Hiro-san.

Hiroyuki: Goodnight guys.

I turned off the main lights and made my way through the darkness to the stairs. I had almost tripped but caught myself before falling. Luckily it was dark so they didn't see that. I made my way upstairs to my room. I could still see a bright light from a crack in the door. I push the door open as many heads turn towards me.

Hiroyuki: Alright. All done, now let's get some sleep.

Everyone: Kay.

They all said in unison. I see each one of them crawl back into their futons and snuggle up into their pillows. Once I knew everybody was comfortable, I switched off the lights and made my way to the bed. I fell into my bed as though it is a cloud and snuggled myself into my blanket.

Hiroyuki: Goodnight everyone.

Everyone: Goodnight.

As I laid in my bed once again. I look up at white plain ceiling as thoughts ran through my mind of this break. Ideas on when and where to take them, foods to cook for them, gifts to give them. It was almost to good to be true. I recounted all the memories and fun of last break. This is what I truly wanted to do this winter. I guess this break... has only just started.


End file.
